un Reve Nomé Rob
by lilou033
Summary: une jeune fille qui a deja souffer a cause de l'amour et qui apprendra a connaitre le véritable amour grace a son reve quel n'attendez pas


Un rêve nommé rob

Je vais vous racontez l'histoire d'une jeune femme de 29 ans qui n'a jamais eu de chance en amour, elle avez un petit boulot dans une superette et elle y travaillez depuis maintenant 3 ans elle avez un très jolie petit appartement a 5 mn de sont travaille.

Elle avais trois amis Tony un jeune homme quelle considère plus comme un frère que comme un amis il était assez grand mate de peau et au regard bleu azure, Tony était très regardez des femme mais malheureusement pour elles il était gay,Aline une magnifique jeune femme au regard noisette et a la peau blanc ivoire travaillez dans une boulangerie a 5 mn d'où travaillez Laura,et Max sont meilleur ami Max et un jeune homme qui et très difficile de ne pas regarder il mesure dans les 1m90 et entretien énormément sont corps d'où ça magnifique musculature d'athlète et a un regard vert émeraude au sourire magnifique,tous les deux se sont connue a la supérette luis était livreur pendant deux ans,et a décidé de quitter sont travaille pour ouvrir sont garage ,ils était devenue inséparable tout les vendredi les trois amis avez pris l'habitude de se réunir pour se raconter leur semaine mais elle perdis sont bonheur le jour ou son amour max mourra mais la vie avez était quand même un peut juste en luis faisant rencontré sont rêve ces ainsi que se déroulez ma vie et oui cette jeune femme c'est moi allez je vous la raconté.

Allo ici la terre appelle Laura tu et sur quel planète encor c'est a croire que Max et toi vous vous etent crée un monde, Tony venez de me ramenez a la réalité nous étions réunis comme tous les vendredi autour de notre table a notre restaurant habituel il ne manqué plus que Max, chose qui et d'allieur bizarre vu que c'est toujours luis le premier et qu'il a horreur d'être en retard.

« Dite vous le trouvez pas bizarre a Max c'est temps si, je le trouve très distant triste et surtout fatiguer »

« Maintenant que tu le dit fatiguer c'est certain mais comme il et toujours dans sont monde avec toi on a pas fait plus attention pour le reste vu que l'on ne le vois pas aussi souvent que toi »

« Salut désolé j'ai était retenus au garage vous allez bien ? »

« Max quel surprise on s'attendez pas à ce que tu soit en retard vu que tu et le premier a dire que tu as horreur de ça »

« Je sais Tony désoler bon je doit vous parler je ne veut pas que vous me coupiez d'accort »

« Max tu ne nous rassure pas la que veut tu nous dire de si important pour que tu et ton aire du dimanche »

« Bon Tony quand tu auras fini de te foutre de moi je pourrez peut être commencer »

« Va y n'écoute pas cette abrutis »

« Merci ma belle voilas y a quatre mois j'ai commencer a être très fatiguer alors je suis allez, chez le médecin ils ma fait toute une batteries de testes et on a découvert que j'avais un cancer des poumons je c'est je ne fumes pas mais malheureusement c'est dans les gènes familiaux on a fait des teste pour voire quels stade il était et on a découverts qu'il était aux dernier stade il me reste six mois a vivre je suis désoler »

Je ne comprenez pas pourquoi il s'excuser mais je parti dans une rage folle

« Mais putain de quoi t 'excuse tu, de nous avoir rien dit ou d'être malade parce que dernière nouvelle on ne décide jamais d'avoir un cancer, par contre tu et un putain d'abruti suivi d'un gros con pourquoi tu nous la pas dit au lieu de le garder pour toi tu avez peur qu'on te prennent en pitié ou encor que l'on te tourne le dos, alors pauvre idiot je t'annonce que aucun de nous aurais fait ça mais bravo encor merci pour la confiance »

Je parti sans même chercher quelconque explications je courrais si vite que je ne fis même pas attention ou j'allez c'est une fois que ma vue fus complètement brouiller par les larmes que je m'arrêté je regarder autour de moi et reconnue le cimetière ou était enterre mon père et ma sœur je m'écrouler sur leurs tombe je pleuré tellement que je n'avez plus de force, je rester sur leurs tombe très longtemps je ne sus combien de temps mais je décider de rentré une fois devant ma porte je vis max qui m'attendez il avez le regard vide triste inquiet j'avancez sans même luis parler je savais très bien comment ça allez se terminer et j'était trop fatiguer pour me disputer avec luis,j'ouvris la porte et le laisser entrer je parti en direction de la cuisine me servi un verre de lait et parti en direction de ma chambre pour prendre mon pyjamas et parti dans la salle de bain,sans même luis parler ou même un regard une fois sous la douche toute ma peine coula je pleuré silencieusement je luis en voulais même si il n'y était pour rien je luis en voulais je sorti de la douche et m'essuyer mis mon pyjamas et alla dans le salon max attendez sur le canapé la tête entre ces main quand il m'entendis sorti il releva la tête.

« Ne me refais jamais une peur comme ça, je sais que tu m'en veut mais j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie je ne savais pas ou tu était et dans l'état que tu était, et putain dit moi quelque chose tape moi insulte moi mais putain fait signe »

Je ne dit pas un mot trop en colère sous le choc et malheureuse pour parler aucun mots ne voulais sortir a chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, max et moi avons toujours était très proche max était tombé amoureux de moi des le premier regard et me l'avez fait comprendre des le début mais je luis et dit comment c'était fini mon ancienne histoire et il avez très vite compris que je n'était pas prête pour une autre histoire, je n'avais plus confiance en les hommes et il avais préfère accepter mon amitié plutôt que de me perdre depuis on était devenu très proche on passé le plus souvent de temps ensemble que la normal,Tony et Aline avais fini par accepter ça et étais devenus très proche de nous eux aussi on était inséparable,max me regarda et me pris dans ces bras ce fus a ce moment la que toute ma peine coula le long de mes joues,max passa au moins une bonne heure a me calmé mes larmes ne se t'arriser pas pour autant et c'est de fatigue que je fini par me calmé avant de m'endormie épuisé.

Se fus des chuchotement et les caresses de max qui me réveilla mais je préfère gardé les yeux fermer et écoute la conversation qui se passé en ce moment

« Comment elle va »

« Pas très bien comme tu peut t'en douté Tony, mais encor une fois elle na pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle et rentre ça m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose »

« Une vrais bombe a retardement, tu pense que c'est prudent de la laisser seule ce soir »

« Non Aline il et hors de question que je ne la laisse seule ce soir temps quelle n'aura pas balancé le reste, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce quelle ma dit toute a l'heure n'était que le début la suite risque de ne pas être tendre pour moi alors autant me faire engueulé maintenant »

« Elle ne va pas être tendre avec toi tu es prés a prendre dans la figure toute ça colère et ça haine même si ce n'est pas pour toi, réfléchi bien max parce que moi seule et déjà vu Laura en colère et j'aie beau être une femme extrêmement courageuse la mettre en colère et très difficile a supporter a voire »

« Oui Aline je suis près, je souffre déjà plus de ne pas la voire me parler et de regarder sont regard vide alors ça ne peut pas être pire »

Je décider de me réveille maintenant sont putain de discourt me mettais trop hors de moi pour ne rien dire.

« tu te fous de moi Lypersera tu souffre de ne pas me voire te parler et de mon regard vide alors écoute bien se que je vais te dire par ce que je ne vais pas le dire deux fois, tu n'as pas le droit de souffrir et tu c'est pourquoi parce que si tu me l'avez dit des le début je ne serais pas aussi en colère je croyais que tu me faisais assez confiance apparemment non vu que tu a préfère nous l'annonce six mois avant ta mort, putain tu t'attendez a ce qu'on saute de joie mais merde quand es ce que tu va comprendre que je t'aime et que tout ce qui touche a toi et important vous les mec vous entent tous des enculer en puissance vous nous dite des belle parole vous nous laisser nous attacher a vous et après vous nous traité comme des chiffons, je c'est pas quand es ce que tu as arrête de refflechire max mais si tu t'était servi un tant soit peut de ton cerveau tu aurai compris quand me le cachant tu me ferais du mal, et que je le prendrez plus que mal et que je serais hors de moi ou alors tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que je le pensez,oui je suis malheureuse de savoir que tu va mourir je vais perdre le seule homme qui a était capable de me redonner confiance en les hommes le seule ami,frère,confident,mais surtout l'homme que j'aime au moins tu aura eu les réponses a tes question mais ne t 'attend pas a ce que je te pardonne c'est impossible »

Max me regarda avec un regard empli de colère de tristesse je regarde autours de moi et remarque que beaucoup de choses était renversez je ne m'était même pas rendu compte que pendant ma crise de colère j'avais envoyer des choses parterre.

« Vous pouvez nous laissez s'il vous plais »

« Non désoler max pas dans l'état que vous étant »

« Putain j'ai besoin de parler avec elle je n'est pas l'intention de luis tape dessus je l'aime, alors vous prenez vos affaires et vous nous laisse nous expliquer on se verra demain »

Tony et Aline partir après que je leurs et fait la bise max n'avez toujours pas décrocher sont regard de moi il avez une tel colère que je m'inquiète de mon sort je pense que ma petite crise avez était un peut trop méchante mais après tous c'est luis qui voulais savoir comment j'allez Aline l'avez prévenus en plus donc il ne pouvez s'en prendre qua luis.

« écoute moi bien Delay oui je regrette de ne pas te l'avoire dit, mais je voulais pas que tu sois inquiete si jamais j'avez une chance de pouvoire le guérir, je voulais que tu ne sois au courant qu'une fois que je serais entièrement rétabli je voulais t'évite toute les chimios et tout le tralala mais malheureusement je n'est pas eu cette chance, alors oui je le regrette mais désoler d'avoir voulus épargner la femme que j'aime, quand a ce que tu croyais que je te faisais confiance je crois que je n'est pas a te le prouvez encor une fois la preuve je te le dit j'aurais très bien pu vous le cachez et mourir tout seul dans mon coin même mes parents ne sont pas au courant, mais je savais que tu aurais était capable de venir m'en coller une même une fois mort et quand a ce que tu crois que je ne te prend pas pour un chiffons je c'est que tu dit ça sur le coup de la colère, mais je veut que tu te le rentre dans la tête je t'aime au delà de ce que tu peut imaginez et tu a toute ma confiance et même tout de moi oui je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu as aussi les même sentiment que moi et que j'aie réussi a te redonner confiance en les hommes, et pour se qui et de mon cerveaux il ne s'arrête de fonctionné que quand je suis avec toi car tu vois tu et la seule femme a me faire autant perdre la tête mais surtout mes moyens alors oui je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner de ma lâcheté, même si je doit le faire jusqu'à mon dernier souffle es ce que c'est bien rentré dans jolie petite tête Delay »

Je le regardez ma mâchoire n'allez pas tardez a ce décroche a force de traînée parterre,je n'en revenez pas il venez de me dire ça avec une tel colère mais surtout une tel certitude que je ne savais plus quoi dire,tout était dit ni luis ni moi n'avions a rajoute,je parti me couchez après luis avoir déposer un baisé furtif sur les lèvres je n'en revenez pas il m'avez tout dit,on avez toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais parle de nos sentiment on évite toute discutions qui risque de nous y emmener,je me coucha dans mon lit tout en laissant ma porte de chambre ouvert on savez tout les deux que ça voulez dire beaucoup mais je n'avez plus de raison d'avoir peur d'être amoureuse il venez un cinq minute de me rassure sur toute mes peurs,je l'entendit ramasse le bordel que j'avais mis et appeler Aline et Tony pour les rassures quand je commencer enfin a sombré je senti une paire de bras musclé me prendre et me serré contre luis il déposa un baisé sur mon front.

« Dort ma belle je suis désoler de t'avoir déçu je vais mettre le reste de temps qu'il me reste a te prouvé que tu peut avoir confiance en moi et que je t'aime plus que tu peut l'imaginé je ne vais pas gâché ma chance je te le promet »

Pour seule réponse il eu droit a le seule chose donc j'était sur.

« Je t'aime max ne gâche pas tout »


End file.
